


Beasts

by NeighborhoodCatGang



Series: Like Real People Do [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Making Friends, giving nectar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeighborhoodCatGang/pseuds/NeighborhoodCatGang
Summary: "Even in death, it is not too late"
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Like Real People Do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> Look I desperately want to give Asterius nectar. I want so bad to be friends with him.  
> @devs why wont you let me be friends with the Minotaur!

“Asterius.”

“Short one. Let us commence.”

“Look, do we have to fight every time?” The young prince seems to have gotten a bee in his laurels about something. Probably the nectar thing again. Asterius snorts. He made himself clear last time. And the time before.

“We must. I am duty-bound to oppose you in your attempts to escape.”

“I won’t tell father if you don’t.”

“Enough.” Asterius hefts his axe. The prince is fast and powerful, as always. He flits from corner to corner of the little arena, displaying favors from olympus even king Theseus could never hope to earn. For all his chatter, he fights silently, leaving Asterius to fill in the gaps with grunts and snorts and clipped words. And his skill has grown considerably. Asterius respects him for it, even as the boy beats him handily.

“Enough, I yield.” King Theseus will be expecting him for the real match soon. He turns to leave.

“Asterius, wait!”

If anyone were to ask, Asterius doesn’t think he could explain why he pauses.

“Every time we fight - I mean every time I kill you - do you return to Erebus?”

“Yes, short one. I belong neither to Elysium nor to Erebus entirely, but the beast overrules the hero in death.”

“And Theseus, he finds you every time? Brings you back here?”

“Yes.” Asterius doesn’t turn to see what expression passes over the prince’s face. He doesn’t want the pity. Or the derision. But when Zagreus speaks, he is quiet, almost pensive.

“No wonder you’re loyal to him. If he returns to you time after time.” a pause, then, “Look. Here. I won this fair and square and it’s mine to give. I know you must stand in my path just as I must continue to cut you down. But… I hope this makes Erebus easier to bear. Until the King finds you again.” Something small and round presses into his palm. Asterius still does not turn to look as he closes his fist around it.

“Short one.” He stalks out of the arena, axe on his shoulder, nectar in hand, and a worthy adversary and friend at his back.


End file.
